


Double Blind

by HeatOfTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Date, M/M, destiel au, destiel first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatOfTheImpala/pseuds/HeatOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sets Dean up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Blind

Pulling up to the restaurant, he could already see that it was miles out of his price range. He hoped his date would be kind enough to front most of the bill, since it was his suggestion for them to meet here. 

Dean didn’t know why he let Charlie set him up. Ever since he’d come out to his friend she’d been trying to set him up with just about any guy she could think of. This one however, had seemed half decent. And given that they were almost six months into her attempts, he figured he should at least give it a try. 

He adjusted his tie as he went inside, taking a breath as he took in the décor. So far his experiences with restaurants for dates were burger joints or bars. This place was a culture shock to say the least. He went over to the bar, leaning against it as he called Charlie’s number. 

“Hey, I’m here” He told her. 

“Awesome, do you love him? He’s cute, right? I told you” 

“I haven’t met the guy yet Charlie, I’m at the bar. Are you really not telling me anything about him?” 

“Nope” She giggled. “He’s there though, he just text me” 

“Okay… can I have a hint then? What’s he look like?” He asked, looking around. 

“You’re kinda missing the point of a blind date Deano” 

“C’mon Charlie you can’t expect me to-” He paused, noticing the man sitting alone at table near the back of the restaurant. He had just peered up from his book, pushing up his glasses and smiling shyly at Dean. “Never mind, I found him” He added before hanging up and going over. 

The man was gorgeous, Charlie was definitely right about that. His eyes were perfectly blue, brought out by the pale blue shirt he was wearing. His cheeks were flushed a faint pink and he lowered his gaze again as Dean walked over. 

“Hey uh, this seat taken?” He smiled, making him look up. Of course he knew he’d been waiting for him, he was just trying to ease some tension between them. 

“No, of course not, you can um-” The other man flustered a little. His voice was deeper than Dean would have imagined from looking at him and his demeanour, but not unpleasant. Not at all. 

“I’m Dean” He introduced himself and the other man offered his hand across the table. 

“Castiel” He nodded as Dean shook his hand, smiling a little at the quirk. 

“That’s a really uncommon name” Dean commented, leaning forward in his seat a little. Sam had told him it would help him appear more interested in what his date was saying, and he didn’t argue with his dating advice. Not since he’d managed to bag Jess, who he still believed was miles out of his league. Then again, this guy was even further out of Dean’s. 

“Yes, it’s an angels name” 

“Damn right it is” Dean commented, cursing himself afterwards. Great, good going Dean. Fancy restaurant, nice guy and you’re trying to pick him up like a girl at a gas station. He was just about to apologise when he looked up to see Castiel giggling behind his hand. 

“That is very flattering Dean” He told his, cheeks even more flushed. 

“I’m glad you think so” Dean smiled, heart melting a little at the way Castiel’s eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

“Would you like to order?” He offered after a moment, showing him his menu. “We can ask for another menu or…” He trailed off when Dean slid a little closer. 

“I’m good sharing” He smiled, and Cas flushed again before nodding. 

“Yes, me too” He agreed.

Castiel talked him through the menu, translating the various names for him until he eventually settled on steak and red wine, just to be safe. 

As they ate, Dean asked into Cas’ life, hoping he didn’t seem to invasive. This man was fascinating. He’d done a part of his studies in Europe, learning French and Italian but never quite getting the hang of Spanish. Dean was totally hooked, almost forgetting his meal entirely as he leaned forward on his hand to listen more attentively. Castiel flushed when Dean shortened his name to Cas, and again when he commented on how fascinating he found him, making Dean smile a little wider each time. 

Glancing out of the window as dessert arrived, he noticed the street was almost empty under the streetlights. 

“Its getting late” Cas commented and Dean nodded, pulling out his phone to check the time. 

He saw several missed calls from Charlie and frowned a little in confusion. Probably wanting to know how the date went. 

“Excuse me a second” He smiled, taking the call outside. 

“Oh thank God, I thought you’d got mugged or something. Where the hell are you?” Charlie gushed as soon as he called. 

“I’m still on my date, what’re you talking about?” Dean frowned. 

“No, Benny called and said you stood him up and I said that doesn’t sound like Dean, so you better have a good excuse because he’s a really nice guy” 

“Who is Benny?” Dean frowned. “I’m at Raphael’s on fifteenth, with the guy you set me up with”

“Fifteenth?” Charlie asked. “I said fifth, idiot. Why would I send you there? It’s going to cost your rent for an appetiser” 

“Yeah well, it’s a little late for that now” Dean sighed. “So the guy I’m with isn’t the one you set me up with?” 

“Unless its Benny then no, he’s not” Charlie replied. 

Dean looked up, seeing Cas watching him through the window before flustering and looking away. Dean smiled to himself, heart swelling again. “I uh- I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Dean Winchester don’t you dare-” Dean hung up, pocketing his phone and going back inside. 

“Would you maybe wanna get coffee tomorrow?” Dean asked when he sat down, smiling to the other man across the table. 

“I- Yes, of course” Cas nodded. “I would very much like to see you again”

Dean smiled at that, offering his phone for Cas to put his number in. He accepted happily, handing it back when he was done. 

Cas insisted on settling the whole bill, despite Dean’s protests, and Dean in turn insisted on walking him back to his car. The passed Baby on the way and Cas looked her over.  
“That’s a nice car” He commented. 

“Oh yeah, maybe I can give you a ride home instead then?” He smiled.

“This is yours?” Castiel asked, seemingly shocked. 

“Uh huh, my pride and joy” He hummed, patting her bonnet gently. 

After some very gentle persuasion, Cas agreed to let Dean give him a ride back. Pulling up outside his apartment, Dean let out a low whistle. “Nice place” He smiled, although he didn’t know why he expected anything less from someone who just spent $400 on dinner. 

“Thank you” Cas smiled, flushing a little again. Although it was harder to see in this light. 

Dean smiled shyly to him. “So uh... goodnight” He nodded. 

He was surprised when it was Cas that leaned over first, kissing him fleetingly before pulling back with a smile. 

“Y’know my um… my place has a coffee maker” He mumbled, playing with the hem of Dean’s shirt.

Dean grinned. “I’d like that a lot”

The next morning, Dean told Cas the story of how they’d ended up meeting and was glad when he found it hilarious rather than creepy. When he was eventually introduced to Charlie a few months later, he was sure to thank her for setting them up, and she was happy to accept, claiming that Dean was eternally in her debt for indirectly setting him up with such a ‘hottie’ – another label that made him flush. 

Dean didn’t mind though. His life with Cas was worth any debts to Charlie; indirect or not.


End file.
